


The MILF and the Student

by PR0F_GMK54



Category: Naruto
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/M, MILFs, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PR0F_GMK54/pseuds/PR0F_GMK54
Summary: After boasting and failing to prove himself against his Sensei, a young Uchiha finds himself at the whims of a Foxy Uzumaki. Who just can't let the chance presented in front of her go to waste.





	1. Chapter 1

The third training grounds, a place meant for shinobi to hone and test out their skills, for teams to practice, and for sensei's to teach. And on this bright, sunny, wonderful day. It held one promising young Genin.

"Aww come on! How hard is it to break some rope!"

Who was currently doing his best to break the confinements keeping him there.

_"Ahhhggghh!"_ Obito groaned as he stopped his struggling for a moment to try and calm down. His body slumping against the binds that kept him tied to one of the three logs in the training fields. His team long gone, having left him tied up. And he had no one to blame but himself. Except maybe Kakashi.

"Why did I have to boost and say I could get out on my own?" Obito lamented out loud to no one other than himself. His trademark orange goggles jiggling over and against his forehead protector. His spiky black hair protruding from the top of his head. While his blue, Uchiha crested jacket and uniform were covered up by the mass of ropes keeping him locked up. His sandals restlessly scraping against the dirt beneath him.

"Maybe they'll come back to check on me?" Obito hoped as he let his slumped head view out at the training fields in front him. Staring mostly at the scorched grass created by his fireball jutsu. Which he had used earlier to in an attempted to catch his Sensei, Minato, off guard. Only to then be the one caught off guard himself as his sensei had simply proceeded to throw him into the river.

"Who'll come and check on you?" A curious yet chipper voice rang out. Surprising the Uchiha by its sudden appearance and familiarity as he whipped his head to its source. Finding a smiling redhead looking back at him

"Kushina?!" Obito gasped in surprise.

"That's my name," The Uzumaki cheerfully replied with a smile, her beautiful, slender and enticing form encased in the green sleeveless blouse she normally wore that reached down her bare lower legs with a white loose fitting dress underneath. Still, her bountiful chest had it strain lightly around her upper body as it pushed out, while her impressive curves were teased with the way she had a hand on her hip, pushing the fabric against her skin. Her feet encased in a pair of sandals and black fabric that ran up into her blouse. Her slender arms bare and on display, a black wristband present on one while the other was bent to hold the picnic basket she was carrying. Her long flowing red hair trailing behind her to her waist, with two bangs on either side falling past her chin as they framed her face.

Kushina Uzumaki, wife of Minato Namikaze. Considered one of the most beautiful women in Konoha, a fact Obito didn't really disagree with.

Which was one of the reasons he had his cheeks turning slightly red as he looked away in embarrassment, "Sensei and the rest of my team." He said in a low tone, answering her earlier question about who he was waiting for.

"And why would you need to do that?" She questioned, bending forward towards the tied up genin with a raised eyebrow, her breasts moving a bit under her clothes from the sudden movement, though she didn't seem to mind as she kept her focus on Obito.

Who was currently sucking in his lips, a bit too embarrassed to answer, only for Kushina to do it for him, "Oh wait, I know! You failed whatever test Minato had you and your team perform today. Got tied up as punishment, but instead of letting him undo the knot when it was time to go, you insisted you could do it yourself?" She stated with simple, yet right on the nose tone and answer that had Obito looking at her in complete shock. His mouth and eyes wide open at her smirk.

"How did you-" He tried to ask.

Only for Kushina cut him off with a contained chuckle, her head tilted upwards while her chest kept forward at his level. Her chuckles causing it to bounce right in front of him, causing the Uchiha's eyes to widen a bit more.

"A women's intuition," She simply answered him prideful smile, straighten out her form once again and looking down at him. Obito quickly turning his head away to try and hide his blush, and hopefully the fact he was previously staring at her breasts.

"Yeah, yeah," He grumbled at her response, as his head slouch down, she always used that response whenever she was able to answer something that shocked him, "What are you doing here, anyways?" He asked, wanting to quickly change the subject of the conversation.

"Well if you must know, I was hoping to surprise you guys with a freshly made treats!" Kushina happily replied, presenting the basket she was carrying, only for her face to turn into one of disappointment as she slouched her head to the side, "But it looks like I didn't get here in time to share it, a shame." She said with a forlorn tone.

Only to quickly wipe it away with a wide open smile, "Too bad for them I guess, more for me!" She cheerfully stated, proceeding to sit down on her knees by one of the other logs with her back towards it should she feel the need to rest against something. Placing the basket in front of her as she opened it with haste and pulled out a delicious looking wrapped sandwich that had Obito's mouthwatering.

The redhead looking back at him for a moment, and with a teasing smile said, "I'd give you some, but considering you seem to think you can get out of those bindings on your own, I think I'll save it as a reward," Not a trace of pity in her voice or the previous sadness at not being able to share the meal with the rest of his team present as she dug into her homemade meal with a gleeful expression.

"What!" Obito exclaimed, only able to watch on with a stunned and silent expression. His mouth watering not just at the delicious looking food that was causing the emptiness in his stomach to start becoming more noticeable. But also had him feeling something stir just a little further down below.

The way her she stretched her mouth out to fit as much of her sandwiches size inside of her mouth, with seemingly no problem, then seeing her cheekbones cave in and out as she munched on the small chunks insides of her mouth with every bite. Finishing it off with a clear audible swallow that had a small wave travel down the flawless skin of her throat. He knew his sensei married a beautiful woman, but to have her so relaxed and peaceful looking had him feeling things he knew he shouldn't.

And it only got worse. After finishing her sandwich and cheerfully wiping away at the crumbs covering her mouth in a way that seemed sensual. She brought her hands to behind her back, and undid the knot around her upper back. Causing her straps to fall away over her shoulder as the top of her blouse fell forward onto her lap. Completely exposing her white zipped-up shirt. Obito's eyes widening as he saw just how much its fabric seemed to be strained around her chest as it pushed out. While also noticing that her shirt didn't completely cover her tone and flat belly, leaving just a fair bit of it to be exposed. Nothing provocative, but definitely still eye-turning.

"Such a beautiful day," Kushina stated out loud as she looked up at the sun with a smile, seemingly enjoying basking in its warm enjoyable rays, "Might as well get a bit more comfortable," She added, undoing the other knot of her blouse just below her lower back. Finally freeing the garb from her form and showing off the black, tight leather skirt that stopped just around her mid-thighs, a bit of her long, limber legs' skin exposed while the rest were covered up by her black thigh-highs. Seemingly not noticing Obito's stare as she neatly folded up her blouse and placed it next to the basket, twisting and showing off her wide, round hips.

The sight was enough to make Obito go a bit brain dead. Never before had he seen Kushina show herself off like. Never had he had such a wonderful view of her generous, well-defined, amazing curves and proportions. He didn't know what do to, even if there wasn't much to do with him being tied up.

However, his body did do something, and it wasn't related to the redhead in front of him.

** _*grumble_ **

"Huh?"  
"Oh?"

Obito and Kushina were both surprised by the sudden rumble, both turning eyes towards the Uchiha's tummy as the suspected -culprit. A brief silence hanging in between them. Only for it to be cut in by another rumble, having the spunky Uchiha blinking his eyes in realization, before turning them away in embarrassment.

It had the lovely Uzumaki giggle cheerfully in amusement.

"Oh my, looks like someone's hunger?" She questioned sarcastically, keeping a finger under her bottom lip as she looked with a joyfully teasing look as she got closer near his face to look at him, "Is watching me eat that bad, or did you just forget to eat breakfast. Again?"

The Genin could only try and turn his head further away from her in response, only for his stomach to answer for him as it gave another grumble. Prompting Kushina to giggle once again at his expense.

"Oh alright," Obito heard her say, his mind briefly hoping she would set him free, only to stop when he found a piece of food presented to him, a small piece of the sandwich she was eating held out in front of his face, a knowing smile on her lips as she said, "Say Ahh,"

Obito's eyes widen at the realization of what she was doing. And, in a brief moment of pride, was about to turn his head away in protest, only for his stomach to let out another grumble.

"I think your stomach's tired of waiting," Kushina pointed out jokingly, slightly waving the food in front of him, "Now hurry up and open that mouth," She ordered simply.

Obito letting out a low groan of defeat as his body slouch, his mouth hanging a bit open towards her as he had his eyes look away as to not view the joy on her face she seemed to be getting from this as she placed the piece of food inside of his mouth. Withdrawing her thin hand from it as she allowed him to start chewing.

Letting out another giggle as she saw how his face lit up in surprise by how good it was. And so, she got grab another piece and presented it to him. Obito reluctantly taking it as well, doing his best to try and hide how much he enjoyed the taste, and to also try and not see her beautiful smile as she fed him.

"You know," Kushina started giving him another piece as she slowly brought it up to his reluctant, yet waiting mouth, "Most people would be thrilled to have beautiful, stunning, kunoichi feeding them like this." She teased.

"Well, I'm not most people," Obito retorted with a slight huff, finally speaking to her.

Which seemed to delight Kushina slightly as she let him bite into the next piece, "Yes of course, you're gonna be Hokage, right?" She asked with a knowing look and joking tone, "But then again, I don't think the previous Hokage were tied to up to a log like this."

That had Obito fuming a bit in both embarrassment and anger, "Hey! I almost passed," He argued, "I just made a mistake. Besides, if I didn't wear down and hold off Minato Sensei as long as I did, I'm sure Kakashi and Rin would be in the same boat as me." He boastfully added with a puff of his constrained chest, "So its thanks to my sacrifice that they passed."

"What a hero," Kushina replied sarcastically with an amused tone. Before letting it drop and taking on a more gentle, softer one, "I'm sure you tried your best." She assured him with genuine honest. Letting her teasing persona drop to instead try and bring up his spirit slightly.

With it seemingly working as Obito calmed a bit down and lower his head at her words, "Thanks," He softly, replied. The two may have gotten on each other's skin from time to time, but, she understood his struggle, and also gave him some more motivation to push on.

And now, it seemed his spirits were now being fully restored, a wide smile on his face as he looked at her, "Besides, what does it matter if the previous Hokages didn't fail like I have! It'll just make my inevitable ascent to the top will be all the better!" He exclaimed, his words helping to give him some confidence while also challenging him to not give up.

Something that Kushina greatly approved of as a wide smile also came on her face, "That's the spirit!" She cheered, raising a fist up in celebration of his proclamation. The two grinning at each other widely as she shuffled herself a bit closer to get up in his face as they stared each other down.

Only for Kushina to let out a surprised and confused, "Huh?" as she felt something poke her stomach. Suddenly looking down, with Obito doing so as well as he followed her gaze. The Genin's face quickly going red in embarrassment, while Kushina's eyes went wide in surprise.

"Whoa, guess you were more than just hungry," She simply said as she stared down at the very noticeable tent in his pants. Obito not responding as he did his best to look away. Inwardly cursing himself for having not just an erection like this. But in front of Kushina of all people! He could only hope she wouldn't smack him too hard as punishment. Bracing his face in preparation as he waited.

Except, it never came, causing curiosity as swell inside the young Genin as he narrowly peaked his eyes down at her. Finding that she was still staring at his tenting erection with a simple stare. Greatly confused as to why she was just staring and not slapping him.

Kushina though, was finally brought out of her staring as she noticed his tent shift slightly from an unmistakable pulse. The red-haired woman bringing a finger up to her lips and lightly biting down on it as she considered her options.

_'Oh what the hell, might as well have some fun,'_ She thought, letting go of her finger as her lips turned into a smirk. Barely visible on the side of her face as Obito continued looking at her in confusion, and slight fear as he could feel something about her attitude change.

"You know Obito, if you want to pass the time, I think I got a way for you to try and train in passing some Hokage," She stated with a deadly innocent tone that had Obito shivering. His eyes widening as she turned her head to look at him with what he could only describe as a fox-like and sultry grin.

"So whadda you say we have some fun?"

* * *

"You think we should go and check on Obito, it's been a while since we left him at the training fields and he still hasn't turned up." A soft, concerned voice belonging to a young brunette, her checks decorated with purple markings as she held a sandwich while turning to her silver-haired teammate. Who had lowered his mask to take a bite out of the delicious home-made food that was given to him earlier. Though she couldn't see his face as he had turned away from her.

"Why bother," Kakashi asked as he finished his food, "He said he could get out on his own. If he can't, then tough luck, it'll at the very least teach him another lesson about boasting."

Rin shyly looked away, seeing the logic in his response while also taking note of his somewhat harsh tone concerning their Uchiha teammate, "I guess," She reluctantly agreed, before turning to look at the spiky, blonde-hair young man that was sitting down near the two of them, enjoying his gifted homemade sandwich as he looked away, seemingly thinking about something, "What do you think Sensei?"

The blonde-jonin was brought out of his daze by his students' question. Shifting his body to face her, he gave the girl a soft smile, "I'm sure Obito will be fine, and I can pop by the fields later today to at least make sure he gets home by night." He assured, seeing Rin's concern settle down. Allowing her and the rest of them to focus on their meals.

Minato thoughts turned back to his beloved wife. Having run into her earlier as she said she revealed she was off to meet them at the training fields and gift them the homemade treats. But, when she learned Obito was all tied up and left in the fields by himself. Kushina had quickly given them the food and said she needed to go somewhere else. Kakashi and Rin didn't seem to read all that into it, but Minato could see the glint that transpired in his wife's eye. A knowing grin on her face as she strolled away towards where he was sure was her destination.

Minato gave a small sigh, he wasn't sure how far she was gonna go and take things, but one thing was for sure. Obito was gonna have some sort of experience, he only hoped his wife didn't break him in the process. But, eventually, his thoughts wandered away from his wife. As he took a glance towards his conversing students. And Minato couldn't help but notice how well Rin filled her clothes.

* * *

Obito had to admit, he had a pretty imaginative mind. Dreaming of things he knew would be near impossible to attain, despite how much he would boost he could make them a reality. But never, not even in the deepest, outlandish, and flat out craziest parts of his mind. Did he ever believe he would have the beautiful wife of his Sensei, in front of him, on her knees with his pants down.

And his cock in her mouth.

It was almost too much for his mind to handle as it started going a mile a minute in shock. Not able to comprehend what was happening to him as his body shook against its bindings, his legs buckling under him as her head bobbed up and down his shaft. Her soft moans accompanied by loud slurps ringing out into the desolate field. Along with his groans of pleasure and confusion.

Kushina meanwhile, smirked around his cock. Never ceasing her blowjob as she expertly took his entire length down to his base, letting her lips leave wet kisses whenever it pressed against his lap. The redhead inwardly praising the Uchiha for having the decency to groom his hair down there, otherwise, she wouldn't have been so generous in her blowjob, or enjoying it as much. Her tongue swirling and dragging along his shaft as it twitched inside her warm mouth.

While he wasn't that big, he was still impressive for a boy his age. And he still had plenty of time to grow. Still smaller than her lovely Minato. But she could still have fun what she had in front, or more accurately, inside of her. One of her hands gripping his thigh to help steady her movements, while the other cupped his swollen, yet also surprisingly shaven balls. Her smooth soft-grip gently groping the spherical bags that held her reward.

His groans music to her ears by easily she had him in the palm of her hand, both figuratively and literally. Glancing up to look at his dazed face. His eyes were barely able to glance down at her every now and then when he was able to gain just enough of senses back, only to quickly lose them soon afterward from the unbelievable pleasure he was receiving. It brought a smile on her cock occupied lips. And her core to start dripping a bit more against soaking panties as she rubbed her thighs together in an attempted to quell the itch she was having.

Being a Jinchurki, and an Uzumaki, had left her with remarkable high stamina, even compared to most ninja, and in turn, a high sex drive. One that no matter how hard Minato tried to satisfy, was just too much for even someone of his talents to accomplish. And _ohh_ did he have talents that left Kushina quivering and dazed after some of their more intense rounds. Just not for long.

So, they agreed to have a bit of a more open relationship. Mainly for Kushina to find and quell the remaining satisfaction she needed and not keep the two up all night, every night. Of course she also allowed Minato to do the same. They trusted each other to remain the ones in each other's heart. But while Kushina knew how desirable she was, how many people would kill to get a chance with her. She didn't just have fun with anyone. She choose based on very particular qualifications. Trust and a bond.

Sure, she may have had a couple of one night stands with some out of town strangers now and then, but those were few and far between. No, what she truly desired were those that she could have a bond with, that went just beyond fucking and heighten the pleasure both parties received.

Obito just _barely_ met that qualification.

She may have decided to jump on him a bit earlier than she would've liked, but that just meant she could spend some time grooming him into a more proper partner, for both herself, and whoever he chooses to spend the rest of his days with. She appreciated his enthusiasm, his commitment to try his best, and work hard. All great qualities she would've loved and waited to see him grow better into over the years.

But she decided to open this package a bit early, and it seemed more than ready to go.

Obito let a gasp ring out through his lips as he felt Kushina's movements start to become more frantic, the redhead humming around his cock in a way that had his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He could barely have any coherent thoughts like this. With only really two being kept in his mind. Minato Sensei was gonna kill him if he found out, and Kushina would kill him before he did.

Even so, he couldn't stop his hips from instinctively buckling to gain a bit more pleasure, his body more than accepting of this clearly wrong act, despite how much his mind wanted to protest, quickly losing more and more will to do so with each bob of her head.

Eventually though, with some miracle. Obito was starting to get used to the sensation of her blowjob. Wincing to try and keep his senses together whenever her sucking got a bit too intense, or when her tongue darted insanely around his engorging tip. But, nothing could prepare him for when he looked down at her.

The actual sight of her on her knees, with her hands softly gripping his body, and her head bobbing so eventually on his dick. All while she looked up at him with wide, round, soft eyes, and a piercing gaze. No man, especially him. Could stop themselves from letting go and succumbing.

Kushina smirked around his shaft as she knew he had him completely beaten. The spasming and violent twitching of his cock in her mouth a warning for what she knew was to come. And so, taking him down to his base, she felt him shoot wave after wave down her throat. His groaning filling up and drowning any other noise in the training fields as she happily drank down his spunk. Coaxing more of out as she softly but firmly kneaded the swollen duel sacks in her hands, wanting to take in every last drop she could.

_'Damn, does he not jack off a lot?' _Kushina thought, if that was true, it would be a surprising revelation, she took him as somewhat of a pervert. Still, she could leave those thoughts for later as Obito kept shooting down her throat with amazing vigor even after his third wave. Forcing her to take him out of her throat to prevent blockage of her airways. Instead, allowing him to paint the insides of her mouth white as her cheeks started to bloat from the amount he gave off. Until finally, he stopped. The sounds of his panting breaths enough confirmation that he was done.

Obito could only huff as his slouching body slumped against his log and bindings. Still, he could at least be thankful for them as they help to keep up his legs. The lower limbs shaking against the ground from what he just experienced. His face just barely able to gaze down with half-lidded eyes to look at Kushina. The Fiery Uzumaki not even paying him any mind as she released his softening cock from her mouth with a pop. Exposing it to the cool air as it was coated in both her spit and some of his semen.

He couldn't help but shiver. But any tired daze he was in was quickly replaced in shock. As he watched Kushina open her mouth in a wide 'O', showing him the sea of semen he had unleashed inside of her mouth. Before closing it back up and proceeding to swirl it around her mouth with swirls and slushes for his viewing pleasure. Making sure to not directly look at him, but still seeing him entranced by the corner of her eye. Before finally swallowing it all down in a single gulp.

Only to than balk in the taste,_ 'A bit too salty,'_ She thought, it wasn't the worse she ever taste, but it would take some getting use to.

Wiping her mouth with her sleeve, the Kunoichi took a glance at the tied up genin. Gaining a smirk as she saw looking at him with wide eyes, a barrage of emotions still present, despite his cock still standing mostly at the ready. Just a little convincing would get him at full mast once again, but she knew she should at least quell his lingering worries and make sure he understood exactly what was going on between them.

But she would have some fun in telling him as well.

"So, would you say I was better than a hand?" The foxy redhead asked, before using her hand to grip his semi-hard cock, enticing a groan from the Uchiha as her silky smooth palm skillfully rubbed up and down, her saliva providing a good lubricate, "I'm guessing better than your own hand at least?" She joked.

However, Obito wasn't in the joking mode, as through the immense feeling he was experiencing he croaked out, "Kushina, what, _uhhggg_, what about Minato- _ahh,_ sensei?"

_'And there it is,' _She thought, looking up at the boy with a wide grin, "What do you think?" She asked with a slightly teasing tone, curious as to the possibilities he would give.

"He's gonna kill me! Or you will so he'll never found out about this!" Obito shouted in clear fear.

However, that fear was replaced by only confusion as Kushina giggled, "Do you really think Minato has no idea what is going on?" Kushina asked, surprising Obito as all he could do was ask.

"But, aren't you, isn't this what one would consider an affair?" Obito asked in clear confusion.

Causing Kushina to laugh widely, "Gods no," She shouted holding her stomach in from the laughter, "An affair would mean going behind his back and making sure he had no idea about this," She corrected, "And no offense to you Obito, but you are by no means anywhere near to even make me consider doing that to him. Even if I think you're kinda cute." She winked.

Obito blushed at the compliment, but he was still greatly confused, "But then, what is this, what just happened?"

Kushina tilted her head sympathetically at him, "I guess I should explain more properly," She said, deciding it was time to stop her fun and teasing and make sure Obito didn't pass out from sheer shock and confusion.

"Minato and I have an, what you would call an open relationship. Basically, we can have multiple partners, not just each other." Kushina explained, "But at the end of the day, we still love each other and are first in the other hearts."

Obito could only blink at what he was hearing, but he was still able to get something to come out of his mouth.

"Multiple Partners?"

Kushina's smirk turned into a somewhat sheepish grin, turning away slightly at him as she scratched the back of her head, "I'll admit, this is more for me than it is for him. Despite the two of us greatly enjoying this arrangement, I know Minato would be more than satisfied with just me, unfortunately, the same can't be said vice-versa."

"What do you mean?" Obito asked

"Don't get me wrong, I love Minato, and he's great in bed, but, let's just say, I like sex, really really like it. And, well, I don't think any one person would be able to handle me." Kushina said, "I don't know whether its cause of my Uzumaki heritage, abnormal seals, being a Jinc-oh wait shouldn't say that one, let's just say, I have an abnormally high sex drive and having multiple partners helps keep it in line."

Kushina looked at him with a soft gaze, "So do you understand?" She asked

Obito shook his head mildly, "Yeah, I think I kinda get it," He spoke in a low tone while looking away, only to turn back to her with a still very confused expression as he asked, "But why me?"

Kushina could only grin mockingly at him, "What, don't think I wouldn't be attracted to the quote on quote, _Future Hokage_?" She teased, not waiting for him to react as she gave a hearty laugh, "Ah truth is, it was a spur of the moment, I think you're kinda cute, I like you a bit, plus, in the world of shinobi, waiting could mean never getting the chance."

"So," She stated, making her way up from the ground, making sure to twist her body in a way to show off her curves as she looked down at him, "Are you on board to join me for another round, or are you too scared to try it with your Sensei's wife?" She challenged.

And like any challenged, Obito faced it head-on as a determined look on his face, "If that's the case Kushina! I won't back down!" He declared, "You want to be satisfied? Well then in that case, I'll make sure you get it and more!"

Kushina smirked at him, "Now that's the enthusiasm I like!" She growled as she bent down to reach his height and proceeded to extend a hand towards him. Obito believing she was about to undo the bindings keeping him in place. However, he couldn't be further from the truth as she then proceeded to cup his chin and give him a half-foxy, half-teasing grin.

"Unfortunately for you, you're gonna have to try that another time," She told him, "If I let you loose, something tells me it'll be a bit hard to rein you in, and while I'm up for the challenge, I'd rather focus on just having some more fun for myself, and it's easier to do that with you tied up."

And so letting go of his chin she could see the confuse and light anger on his face as she smirked down at him, "Oh don't feel too bad," She cooed, "You may be tied up, but you're still gonna help give one of the sexiest Konouchi in the land an orgasm, a feat you should be more than proud of, just don't go bragging about it."

And so, looking to the side of her hip, Kushina grabbed the zipper that held together the leather skirt wrapped around her formed. Not wasting time as she quickly zipped it open and immediately loosened the skirts hold on her waist. Shimming and pulling down the fabric down her long slender legs and kicking them to the side, right atop of her green apron she took off earlier.

She gave Obito a slight pose as he got an unobstructed view of her dark red, lacy panties. The redhead grinning as she saw his eyes go wide and focus on the wet-spot forming near her front. But he wasn't given much time to look at hi as she then proceeded to turn around, showing him her large, taunt ass-cheeks, much of its skin on display as her underwear sunk between her lower twin cheeks. Smacking her ass as she let it jiggle for him. Letting him be enchanted by the display as she quickly pulled the front of her panties to her side, exposing her dripping snatch to the air.

Looking back at him, she saw how he was still entranced by her big butt, and so, slowly, she made her way back. Until she was pushing her ass-cheeks against his stomach due to the difference in their height. Looking down, she saw his little kunai now back to full length, smirking as she felt the heat it was emitting right below her sex as she gave it a quick inspection as she squeezed his prick with her large, toned thighs, finding his length was as hard as a kunai as well.

Not giving the Uchiha time to react as he let out a moan from pleasure. Kushina began to hump her hips back and forward as her she kept his shaft between her thighs and grinding her sex atop of his. Letting out coos, giggle, and low moans at finally getting some direct pleasure as well. Both from her sex drive, and laughter as she felt Obito squirm behind him. Both in the intense pleasure he was feeling, and in frustration at wanting a bit more.

"Ah, is someone impatient?" She asked, turning her head back to him over his shoulder while looking down with a grin, "I know I said sex, but that doesn't just mean dick in pussy, if you want that, you'll have to work for it and do it yourself." She stated teasingly.

Only to then let out a mocking gasp of realization, "Oh right, you're all tied up." She pointed out, causing the Uchiha to groan in frustration at the obvious remark, "Too bad, if you weren't I might actually let you take a bit of charge." She stated, causing the Uchiha's eyes to widen at her words as he looked up at her wicked grin, "Tell you what, you get out of those bindings before you come, and we'll have fun for a bit longer, in fact, I may give you the option of what to do next."

"You're on!" He shouted, Kushina giving a smirk as she immediately felt him squirming behind her with renewed vigor in an attempt to find some way of the binds he was encased in before he blew his next load, which was rapidly approaching due to her silky smooth thighs rubbing against his cock and her sex grinding on in, the juices she was dripping around him along with the saliva from her earlier blowjob providing a great lubricate. Kushina meanwhile, was greatly enjoying his squirming as it caused his cock to grind more energetically around her. Rubbing against her sex more erratically, causing more pleasure as she let out a light moan at his actions. However, she wasn't gonna make this easy for the Genin, and so, she tightened her thighs' hold around his pulsing length and double her efforts. Whether he made it out of those binds in time made no difference to her, she would get a release either way. The only thing that would change being whether she would have more sex now with him, or just have Minato please her later tonight.

Obito meanwhile, was grunting and squirming from her assault. Barely able to keep his eyes away from the sight of her behind squishing against his front every time she moved against him, otherwise, he wouldn't be able to tear away from the sight along with seeing his cock disappear and reappear under her body as well. Instead, he tried to focus all his energy on getting out of his bindings. However, he was quickly coming to understand, even through his pleasured-hazed mind. That simply squirming around would get him nowhere, especially with his second orgasm quickly approaching.

He tried to think of a multitude of options, a kunai or shuriken to cut though? No, his hands weren't close enough to his pouch. What about trying to break the stump with his mostly uncovered legs? No, he's current fixed position, along with what Kushina was doing to him now wouldn't allow him to get a good enough angle to try.

_'Wait! There's still one option!'_ He realized, it would take a massive amount of concentration, something that would be very tough considering what he was experiencing. And even then, it would be a long shot. But right now, it was his best shot.

And so, taking a deep breath, Obito gave a motion he had done many times, one which every member of the Uchiha had done as a right of passage when becoming a ninja. However, with his arms tied and his hands apart, he wouldn't be able to use it at even a fraction of its full power.

But all he needed was a slight spark.

And so, aiming his head at rope by his side, he expelled whatever he had cooking in his stomach, coughing as all he produced was a small puff of black smoke that distorted his vision. The action had Kushina looking back, chuckling as she immediately knew what he had tried to do.

"Ah, did someone try and burn away the ropes?" She teased, the look on Obito's face as he tried to think of some sort of retort to the correct answer and his failure being something that had her grin more, "Looks like it didn't work. No offense, but you're way too inexperienced to try and use a jutsu like that without the hand signs, could have done so real damage to yourself," She warned, losing her teasing facade as she instead tried to give him a genuine warning of concern before returning to her previous persona, "Luckily though, looks like you just got a bad coughing fit, too bad, you could've actually had broken though binds. Oh well, guess you should just lay back and enjoy this while it lasts."

And with that, Kushina faced away, focusing on the thigh-fuck she was giving. She had to give Obito some credit, he desperate attempt wasn't a bad one, he just didn't have the experience yet to pull it off. So at the very least, she could at least make sure this next orgasm of his was a good one, and for her as well as she bit down on her lip to prevent a moan from coming out as she had her clit rubbed against his engorged tip briefly, she was getting close as well.

However, while Kushina carried on and Obito returned to squirming around just for his pride at this point, neither had noticed the small smoke coming from the rope that held Obito to the tree stump. A small spark having made its way through the cloud of smoke Obito had produced earlier and landed right on the burnable material, and it was quickly making its way down on it. And Obito realized it as he felt his binds loosen slightly, looking at the small patch of burning rope to see what was happening, a smirk on his face as he looked back at Kushina, who didn't seem to have taken notice.

This was his chance, he just had to hold out for a bit longer and then catch her by surprise.

Kushina wasn't sure what had happened. One moment, she was was grinding atop of Obito's cock, the next she found herself being pushed forward on her knees, clear surprising restricting her movements as she felt a pair of energetic and eager hands on her hips as a quick push against the back of her kneecaps had her down on all fours, giving a surprised yelp in the process. Looking behind her, she saw Obito giving her a triumphant grin, complete untied from his bindings as he knelled directly behind her ass. His cock situated right between her ass cheeks as she saw the tip poking out right at the top. However, he quickly pulled it back and lined it up, right by her entrance, while he looked straight at her.

She grinned as she gave him a nod of permission. The two let out a loud duel moan as he pushed forward and spread her fold with his shaft, burying himself to the hilt inside of her with one fell thrust. Kushina could only let out a moan of appreciation as Obito proceed to start jack-hammering into her, making up for the lost time from being tied up and to get as much out of what little time he had left. His hips becoming a blur as they smacked against Kushina's ass with every thrust, causing the firm cheeks to jiggle on display as he plunged in and out of her folds. Using his grip on her wide, bare hips to power his thrusts.

Obito had to close his eyes to focus on his movements. The sensations he was experiencing was amazing, too amazing some would say as he felt himself start to become overwhelmed. However, he knew he had to fight the sensation to simply give into the pleasure, he told Kushina he wouldn't just satisfy her, but go beyond that as well. And to do that, he would need to give her an orgasm. So he had to hold off on his own release until she had her's.

_'Would I have to pull out when I do cum, or should I wait for her to tell me?'_ Obito briefly wondered, however, his thoughts were cut short when he suddenly felt Kushina's hips moving without his input, causing him to pause and look at the Uzumaki's face as she had it over her shoulder facing back towards him. Her long red hair falling past her face and to the ground being a bit of a sight, especially when he noticed two strands of it seemed to cling to her face. However, what truly got his attention was the look she was giving him. The sultry and foxy grin she posed making him shiver.

"That all you got?" She spoke, her voice taking on a mocking tone as she wiggled her hips while continuing, "Come on, you said you were gonna make me more than satisfied, but at this rate, I'll end up falling asleep." She stated as her grin became maniacal, "Now quit holding back and show me what a future Hokage can do."

Obito's face scrunched up in determination, his grip on her hips tightening enough that her skin poed out between the gaps of his fingers. As he proceeded to pump in and out of her with renewed vigor. If he was a jackhammer before than now, he was more like a beast. And it had Kushina moaning in delight.

She gripped the earth beneath her, her nails digging into the dirt as she basked in the glory and pleasure of Obito's assault. In truth, he was doing very fine before. Way better than she expected. However, she knew someone like him could do even better if given the right motivation, so, all she needed to do was challenge his pride, and it would let them both be rewarded.

_'You know what, I'm glad he got out of those bindings. This is great!' _Kushina mentally cheered in her head as she now joined in Obito's movements with her own. Moving her hips in tandem with his thrust in amazing sync, having his cock reach as far into her as before with enough force that it had her body shook. A stupid grin on her face as she felt her hard nipples start to straining against her shirt while her perky breast jiggled in there confinements by their actions.

Kushina briefly pondered on letting Obito know he could be a bit more rough with her, ready to give some suggestions such as ass smacking or hair-pulling. But she decided against it, while she liked it rough, that meant giving up some illusion of control. And while she liked Obito and trusted him, she didn't want to give up some of the control just yet. Maybe next time she thought as the sound of muffled skin-slaps started to ring across in her ears.

However, despite the two wanting to continue this round for just a bit longer, they could feel their releases coming. And so, with Obito's thrust coming frantic, and Kushina deciding to just let him take complete control while she focused on relaxing her walls to get the most pleasure while also tightening just enough around him to give him some as well. The two letting out pants and moans as their bodies shook. Before each giving a loud groan as Obito buried himself inside her with one final thrust.

Obito could only grunt as he felt his cock pulse as it shot wave after wave into Kushina's passage, painting her walls with his seed as they spasmed around him, milking his cock for all it was worth as she came all over him as well. The euphoric feeling causing his grip on her hips to become painfully tight while his legs started to buckle under his weight despite kneeling as his face was stuck in the expression of pure pleasure. Kushina meanwhile, could only grin stupidly as she felt him fill her up, giving a shiver as their combined fluids sloshed around her insides. She was a bit surprised when he came and didn't pull out, but then she remembered not only was he young and would have trouble doing so when he could ride that intense pleasure to the end. But that she also forgot to say to do so.

_'Doesn't matter, I already used an anti-pregnancy jutsu this morning,' _The Redhead mused, giving a loud deep breath as her hair fell along with her head, limiting her vision as her arms began to slight shake under her weight. But she kept herself up, as good as the pounding Obito had given her was, it was still nowhere close to her best. However, for a first-timer, he was still really, really good. And in time, she could see him becoming a real stud.

She gave a light laugh at the thought. Causing her body to shake slightly. And from the shaking, she noticed something.

Obito was still rock hard.

Turning back to look at him, Kushina saw the look Obito had, his head down while his chest heaved with each deep breath he took. However, when he tilted his head slightly up to look at her, she felt herself shiver a bit in response from his eyes. He wasn't done just yet, and she could only lick her lips in anticipation.

Before she could say anything, the stunning wife was suddenly flipped over, gasping in surprise as she landed on her back. Looking down at Obito she was surprised to find him still kneeling at her entrance, his arms now hooking her slender legs as he held them up in the air over his two shoulders while he looked down at her.

"You said I could choose what to do next." Obito said with a low voice that had Kushina stunned as he fully stared at her, a determined look on his face as then declared, "So I'm gonna pound you until you won't be able to walk straight!"

Kushina could only blink at his declaration, before giving a foxy grin. Proceeded by wrapping her legs around his upper back and lowering him down just a bit more to her. Outstretched her arm and proceed to pull her green blouse from the pile nearby. Having it spread out beneath her nice white shirt as she didn't want to ruin it and have it rub against the dirt beneath her. Before fully letting her body lay down against the ground as she had her arms raised past her head, giving a sultry look to the Genin with the pose that only further fueled the lust he held for her.

"Well than Future Hokage, pound away." Kushina smiled. One which he returned as Kushina could only moan in delight as he began his thrusting.

God was she glad to act on an impulse.


	2. Kushina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, finally got around to making this other chapter I had an idea for. It was a bit fun but also a bit challenging. Not much for out-right cheating fics so I tried my best to comprimise here. Hope you all enjoy it.

Hinata could only give a sigh as laid out the ingredients for tonight's dinner. And it wasn't very much. Enough for at most two people, herself, and a set to store away and leave in the microwave when Naruto made his way back home. Late at night like he had done regularly for the last few years.

She loved her husband, truly, but that didn't make falling asleep at night alone, or waking up only to see his back leaving through the door any easier. And while usually she would be able to distract herself from such thoughts with her children, right now. They were not present.

They were currently at the Hyuuga compound, with her father and sister as they went through their monthly training to hone their Gentle Fist. And they would spend the night there as well. It caused her to think about how much her children had grown recently.

It was almost time for Himiwari to start attending the academy in a few months. And for Boruto,it seemed like yesterday since he was made a Genin, but it had been much longer, with him having taken his Chunin exam just a few months ago.

She shook her head at the whole ordeal, especially during the final rounds, when Boruto was revealed to have been cheating. The shock she had was quickly replaced a myriad of emotions such as shame and slight anger at her son's actions. But, in the end, what she settled on, was sadness and guilt, when she saw the look in his eyes, and when he shouted at Naruto. Years of pent up aggression and resentment that while she had noticed, didn't fully comprehend the depths of were finally revealed.

She failed as a Mother in not properly addressing it before it had gotten that bad, and as a wife for not having revealed it to Naruto sooner so they could both tackle the problem together. But instead, she only pushed it away, giving excuses to Boruto that she knew he was sick of hearing.

She could only be thankfully that in the end, with the Otsutsuki's sudden appearance and attack, it had Naruto and Boruto reconciling, and in turn. Had Naruto be around home more often than before for his children, now realizing just how much he needed to be their for them.

It had a smile come on to her face as she realized just how much happier they all seemed.

But, while Naruto had been able to take better care of his duties as a Father, as a Husband, he wasn't able to put in the same effort.

Though some of that was her own fault, as by her own instance, she had him spend more time with the children, their needs came first after all. Even if she could only rub her thighs to scratch the itch she had grown accustomed to. And even if Naruto was able to help scratch if just a bit more recently, it had been so long since the two had been able to share a passionate night together, rather than a quickie in the middle of the night or before either of them had to leave, or when she visited him in the office.

And it was making her just a bit frustrating. To have their love making be so short, yet frequent as they were forced to focus on making things quick rather than loving. It was like a warm-up for the two. And it was worse than when she had to go long waits before the two could even try and find a moment to get physically. Cause with all these quickies, it was like being teased, teased with just a fraction of the pleasure she knew that could be had if they had more time.

And it was putting her on edge.

** _*Ring_ **

Hinata was brought out of her daze by sound someone pressing the doorbell. And so, quickly putting her tools and ingredients down, she went to answer, wondering who it could be.

Only to receive a surprising answer when she opened the door.

"Shikadai?" She asked with a mildly surprised face. Looking down at young son of Shikamaru and Temari. And though he definitely seemed to take more from his father's side, she could see the hints of his Mother's traits shine through. Like through his teal eyes and sharper facial features.

The young boy was looking to the side when answered, having been waiting for a response seemed a bit shocked that she was the one to answer judging by the way his eyes seemed to widen and his body tensed up from the sound of her voice. But he quickly recomposed himself as he turned to her, giving the Hyuuga mother a small friendly smile.

"Hey Mrs. Uzumaki," He greeted in a tone that wasn't as friendly as he could without being that enusatic. A trait she noticed that differed from Shikamaru as her old comrade wouldn't have usually care much about his tone when addressing most back in their days as genin, "I was wondering if Boruto was around. I wanted to talk about him helping out on a mission next week."

Hinata could only give a small, sad smile back, "I'm sorry to say Shikadi but unfortunately Boruto isn't here at the moment, he's with his sister at their aunt's house for the night and won't be back until tomorrow." She solemnly told the Nara clansmen.

"Oh," He realized with a somewhat surprised and mildly disappointed tone, "I see, sorry for bothering you." He added in an apologetic tone, ready to turn around and leave.

However, for some reason that Hinata wasn't able to understand, her voice spoke before her mind could think.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

The proposition was shocking to the both the Hyuuga and Nara. Both their eyes going wide momentarily as they each processed her words. However, luckily for Hinata, she was able to speak before it caught to awkward between the two.

"it's been so long since I've had a chance to talk to one of Boruto's friends without him around. You know ask them how he's been acting without him changing the subject out of embarrassment, I can't help my curiosity as a Mother." She joked with a small smile. Her laugh a bit forced. A bit too much as she accidentally caused her chest to bounce just a bit more than she would've liked, her baggy top just barely able to keep her large breast underwraps and not have them jiggle to much on display.

Shikadai didn't know how to respond to the proposition as all he could do was stare at his friend's Mother as she wore an angelic face. He was never one to talk about attractiveness, or even be that into girls. But not even he could deny the beauty that the woman held. And while she may not have held the same attractiveness he saw in the pictures of her younger years as well as Inojin's mom. She instead held a new type of beauty, the beauty of a Mother.

While her attire was by no means provocative, or even that attractive, it still wasn't able to hide the glimpse of what it held underneath. Her light-purple, short-sleeved jacket and long-sleeved white shirt with two pink stripes covered her upper body comfortable. But even with their baggy nature, they weren't able to stop her breasts from pushing out against the confinement. While the loose sleeves weren't able to hide her long, slender arms. Her cargo-shorts though, showed off much more simply due to it not reaching all the down to her legs. Allowing the Nara to see her long, toned legs that had been built and tested with years of training. Some of her skin on display as her shorts stopped just below her lower thigh, however, every time they rode up just a bit, one could see a glimpse of the sizable thighs it covered. The rest of her lower legs being contained in a pair of open-toed, form-fitting boots.

But still, despite much of her body being covered, she was still a sight for eyes with just her face alone. Her soft features making one feel relaxed as she held not a single wrinkle on her skin.

Shikadai could not prevent himself from being entranced by her beauty. And despite thinking of plenty of reasons to say no and leave. Not wanting to use any excuse to check out his friend's mom, not to mention the Hokage's wife. Like Hinata, his mouth spoke before his mind could think.

"Umm, sure Mrs. Uzumaki," He replied a bit flustered. A small flustered smile as he closed his mouth and gave a quick shrug.

Hinata's smile widened at his answer as she stepped back and made room for him to enter, which he quickly did. Making sure to take off his shinobi issued sandals and leave them by the door. Leaving him in just his cream-color zipped up jacket and blue trousers. Walking behind Hinata as she led him into the kitchen where he's been a few times in his life. Not able to stop himself from glancing at her behind as it was encased in her shorts as they shuffled slightly with each step, teasing a bit of upper, limber legs as whenever they hiked up. Wondering if the sway her hips seemed to give were part of his imagination.

Extending her hand out to the side and motioning to the table, Shikadai got the hint and pulled out a chair for him to sit in, noticing how the table only seemed set for one. Only for Hinata to quickly hand him a set of utensils for his food as she went back into the kitchen. A bit more hop in her step to appear more welcoming for the new guest she had in the house. A slight hum in her voice as she began preparing the dish for two. Making a mental note to cook something a bit easier for Naruto later.

Hinata didn't know what she was thinking about inviting Shikadai over for dinner, but part of her couldn't help but feel a bit happy at his presence. Just so she wouldn't have to be lonely over dinner. But, part of her couldn't help but think it was for another reason. A young man and herself, alone. Eating dinner together.

She shook her head at those thoughts, this was simply a way for her to talk to one of her son's friends and see how he was doing from their perspective. Just a way for her to be a better Mother, and if she got to enjoy some company with a nice young man. Then that was just a bonus.

"So, Shikadai, do you think you could tell me what exactly this mission you want to include my son in is for?" She asked sweetly from the kitchen as she stirred some ingredients in a pot while frying another set.

Her voice brought the Nara out of his thoughts as he did his best to compose his voice and answer back, "Well, it's out of town, and I need someone who can cover multiple areas at once, so I immediately thought of Boruto's shadow clones."

"I see," Hinata answered as she started to combine her two sets of ingredients from the pot and pan into two plates, expertly mixing them as she grabbed them both and headed to the table where Shikadai sat, placing them it in front of him as she sat down on the other side, "So, did your sensei approve of this strategy, she will lead the mission right?" She asked curiously.

Shikadai looked away somewhat shyly, concerning Hinata as to why, but was given an answer as he embarrassedly looked at his food, "Actually Mrs. Uzumaki, I'll be the one leading the mission." He revealed, surprising the bluenette, "It'll be my third mission as a leader since my promotion to Chunin."

Hinata could barely hold back a gasp, "Oh right, you were promoted, I remember Boruto and Naruto talking about it last month." Hinata said as she remembered the two blondes mentioning it on different occasions. Naruto when he discussed with her the people he was thinking of making chunin, and Boruto when he was saying how he and some of his other friends were gonna plan a celebration.

She gave the Chunin a wide smile that had his legs trembling under the table, "Congratulations, by the way, I'm sure your parents were very proud."

Shikadai turned away embarrassed once again, "Thanks Mrs. Uzumaki, but in all honesty, I'm still a bit unsure if I was really deserving of the honor," He revealed, Hinata noticing somewhat self-depressing tone he had as he continued, "I mean, while I can see some of the reasons, I also think people like Sarada, or Sumire could've also been promoted, and being the only one to be so. Well, it makes the responsibilities I now have, feel just a bit more heavier."

Hinata could a sympathy gaze to the Nara, her Motherly instincts taking over as she gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Gaining his full attention due to her sudden touch as she gave him a soft smile.

"I'm sure Naruto had his reasons, just believe in yourself and you'll be fine." She assured him in a way that had Shikadai relaxing just a bit more from his worries.

"Thanks, Mrs. Uzumaki," He told her with a smile of gratitude, one which she returned, however, for some reason, he couldn't help but ask, "Is the Hokage not gonna join us tonight?"

Shikadai immediately regretted asking the question as Hinata's smile fell, her face a briefly holding a look of sadness before she replaced it was a small smile, "Unfortunately Naruto is busy like usual, working hard and late as always. No doubt with your Father looking over him to make sure he gets home before the sun comes up." She lightly joked, however, Shikadai could hear the sadness in her voice, and it made him a bit worried.

He had heard the complaints and rants Boruto always gave, and while most of the time he thought he was exaggerating. He knew there was some truth in his words. He first realized it during the Chunin Exam, when it was discovered Boruto cheated. At first, he was hurt his friend did that, especially against him. But, seeing him break down in front of everyone as he shouted at his father in a way that he had never seen before. He realized just how deep it affected him, and he could only look at him in sympathy.

They were best friends, after all, they stuck with each other through their worsts, so they could pick each other back up.

And while he heard from Boruto how the situation with his Father was improving, he saw through Hinata, that there was still some things that needed to be worked on. And how it was affecting her as well.

But the Hyuuga didn't want this new awkward air between the two to last for long, as with a bright smile she looked at Shikadai, "Anyways, do you think you could tell me any stories about Boruto? You know, the kinds he wouldn't want his Mother knowing?" She asked somewhat enthusiastically and pleading.

Shikadai quickly responded, intent of giving her what she wanted, as he didn't feel right not letting her have a genuine smile. "Well, there was this one time-"

* * *

"And then, Sarada suggested Boruto be the leader while he was still tied up! Later admitting it was a way to make sure he couldn't sneak off and get into potential trouble!" Shikadai started with a bit of enthusiastic, recalling when his academy took a trip to Hidden Mist.

Hinata for her part, giggling happily, hand brought up to her mouth in some attempt to make her actions look a bit more formal. But to Shikadai, it made her look almost angelic, a bit young even. And he couldn't help but blush slightly.

Hinata brought a finger to remove the tear about to fall from an eye due to her laughter, "I thought there was something strange when Boruto said he volunteered to be one of the ones in charge for the trip, I should've known it was Sarada's idea. That girl has always had a knack for watching over him."

The Hyuuga looked towards her Nara companion, giving him a bright smile and finding it a bit funny of how he nervously smiled back. It had been over an hour since the two had started to converse, and the Mother found herself enjoying every second of it.

At first, Shikadai was a bit nervous in revealing stories, of course, choosing carefully as to not potentially risk saying something he'd regret. But, with some time, and instance from Hinata, he was able to mellow out and start revealing details Hinata knew Ino would classify as _ 'gossip'. _

And while her Son was usually involved in every story, Hinata didn't seem to find herself minding the trouble he seemed to get into. Instead, taking delight in how much he got along with his friends for them to go along and trust him with them.

It was nice knowing you Son surrounded himself with good people.

But while Shikadai mellowed out, Hinata could tell he was still a bit nervous. Not in revealing anything in his stories, but by potentially revealing where his eyes sometimes wandered.

Hinata was not oblivious. A young, growing teen like him. It was only natural he would be attracted to a women's physique.

What she wasn't expected, was that she was the woman of interest.

Truthfully, Hinata never really thought of herself of that beautiful. Sure her friends and Naruto always complimented her looks, but she had never put much thought into them aside from the momentary blush. But, she couldn't deny that even if she didn't see herself as that beautiful, the looks of some men, and now teens informed her that there was something.

Was it her breasts? Sure, she'd admit they were bigger than average, but, that's why she wore baggy clothes to help hide them. And she always thought her current sweater seemed to hide them well.

Were they still that noticeable?

Or maybe it was her legs? She did show off a bit of skin there… Or was it perhaps her ass? Were they straining her shorts in a way she didn't notice?

The Hyuuga's mind started to go into overdrive, trying to figure out what it was that that made her so attractive, not knowing just how natural her beauty truly was.

** _*Ring_ **

The sound of the doorbell caught the attention of both ninja. Deciding this was a good distraction from continuing her previous train of thought. Hinata quickly stood, surprising Shikadai by his speed. But she quickly and calmly spoke, "I'll get it." Flashing him a small smile that had him nodding.

Walking past him to the door, the woman didn't even notice the sway of her hips as she passed him, the movements being completely natural to her and extremely noticeable to the boy near her. Who couldn't help but be hypnotized by her behind until she rounded the corner and out of sight.

Finally reaching the entrance, Hinata opened it up to see who was on the other side.

"Shizune?" She greeted questionable to the assistant of the past three Hokage, wondering what she was doing here at this time, but she already had an idea of what.

The black-haired woman gave her an apologetic smile, further making it likely Hinata's prediction was about to come true, "Hey Hinata, I came by to inform you that there was a bit of an emergency out of the village, Naruto insisted on taking care of it personally and wanted me to inform you that he may not be back for a few days."

Hinata gave a returned the smile with her own, albeit it was filled with a tinge of sorrow that her visitor couldn't help but feel a bit responsible for, "Thank you for informing me, Shizune,"

The woman nodded, "No problem, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go inform Sakura that her daughter went to accompany the Hokage as well," She informed, surprising Hinata bit that Sarada was now also with Naruto on this emergency. Before nodding at Shizune as the two exchange a silent goodbye, the assistant turning around and walking away, while Hinata closed the door.

The blue-haired woman walked forward to the opening of the kitchen. Though it appeared she didn't notice as she placed a hand on face and let out a heavy sigh.

"Uhh, Mrs. Uzumaki, are you ok?"

The sound of Shikadai's voice almost brought a gasp out of the short-haired woman, her head quickly turning to the dining room where she saw the young Nara looking a bit concerned at her.

Quickly recomposing herself, the Mother of two smiled at him, "Oh it's nothing Shikadai, just Shizune informing me that Naruto had to take care of something so he won't be home tonight." She assured him, her tone calm, but Shikadai could pick up the tinge of sadness it held underneath.

Glancing towards the clock, Hinata noticed the hand had struck seven. And not wanting the atmosphere between the boy and her from potentially getting awkward. Looking back at him, she spoke, "It seems to be getting somewhat late Shikadai, it might seem best for you to start heading home."

Walking past him, the Bluenette bent down a bit to grab her empty plate, not knowing she was unintentionally causing her shorts to ride up slightly and expose more of the back of her thighs while slightly flashing her behind at Shikadai. Who was just barely able to look away before his pink blush turned scarlet. However, as Hinata came to pick up his own crumb filled plate. Shikadai stopped her by grabbing it on his own.

"Let me help you." He offered, giving her a nervous smile.

Hinata gave a polite one back while shaking her head, "Nonsense, Shikadai, you're my guest, I was the one who had you stay longer than intended, and besides, I'm sure your parents would start to get worried if you came home late."

However, Shikadai decided to stand a bit firm, "It's because of my parents I can't just go, they taught me to always repay any kindness I was shown, that includes helping out with my dishes. Especially if it's a girl. My mother beat that one into me, literally." He finished with a slight chuckle. Deciding not to mention that his own Father and Mother weren't coming home tonight due to other things needing their attention.

One that had Hinata join in as well, she knew Temari was strict. And if she taught him a lesson like that, then she guessed it would be best to let him help out and not risk any potential punishment from the Sandwoman.

"Alright," She finally agreed.

* * *

Hyuuga woman and Nara boy exchanged no words as the two stood by the kitchen sink. Shikadai using a cloth to wipe dry the wet plates passed to him by Hinata as the mother hummed a low tune as she washed the plates. Shikadai taking small glances at her but always making sure to cut himself short from what could be considered staring.

Hinata though, was well aware of glances, and it was making her a bit tense.

She knew Shikadai was a nice young man. Raised by very good parents who most certainly taught him not to gawk at girls and be respectful, so to know he seemed to have time following that teaching when with her, was.

Well, it was making her feel a bit tense, and just a little on edge.

She bit her lip and discreetly rubbed her thighs as a more _ vivid _image came to mind.

"Does, does the Hokage not come home early often?" Shikadai suddenly asked, his tone nervous, but the slight determination he held in it made it seem he felt he needed to ask this question more than he wanted to.

Hinata was brought out of her thoughts by the question, still, she was able to compose herself and calmly respond to the question the same way she's been able to a few times now.

"Unfortunately no, as you know the job of Hokage is not something one can cut corners in, and so Naruto makes sure to put as much effort as he can. Which usually means staying in the office late dealing with unfathomable amounts of paperwork. "

"I see," Shikadai replied in a low voice, "Has it gotten better lately?" He asked before his voice took a somewhat more frantic tone she wasn't used to hearing from him, "It's just that, I being Boruto's friend, I used to hear him complain about it all the time, and well, lately it doesn't seem to happen as frequently. Not to mention, with my dad being the Hokage's assistant as well, I sometimes overhear him talking to my mom about how often he seems to work himself, but it's also been a while since he's made any comments like that."

Hinata suppressed a giggle at his admittedly cute reaction, "Yes, in fact, he's usually able to take a day every now and then to either have breakfast or dinner with us. It may not seem like much, but it helps, and greatly lifts all of our spirits."

Shikadai gained a small smile, "That's nice." He stated, "Boruto, in his rants, used to always complain about how bad the Hokage was at being a dad, at first I thought he was over exaggerating. But, ever since the chunin exams, well."

The boy went silent.

Hinata also went silent as well for a few moments, before responding.

"The chunin exams, were, a wake-up call for Naruto, and I." She spoke, her tone soft and a tinge sorrowful, but the memory wasn't just sad, it was bittersweet, as that low, had helped to bring a new high into her little Uzumaki family.

"As parents, it was heartbreaking to see just how much Boruto was suffering inwardly when it should have been obvious to us. But, now Naruto and I have resolved to do more about it." Hinata spoke, before smiling at Shikadai, "But, I'm also really grateful to you, a friend like you, who is so understanding of Boruto and helping him deal with this while we couldn't, even if you think you were just lending an ear. Not being angry, but understanding with him at the Chunin Exams, despite what he did, I'm sure that helped him grow like you wouldn't believe."

Shikadai almost blushed from the praise, nervously rubbing the back of his neck, "No problem, friends stick with each other through the worst, and help each other when they need it most."

But that just made Hinata smile at him even brighter. And to Shikadai, it made her look much more beautiful.

However, it also made him ask another question, one harder than the last.

"And you?"

Hinata's eyes widen at his simple two words.

"Excuse me?" Was all she was able to get out.

Shikadai bit his lip, clearly not liking having to repeat the question, "What about you though?"

Hinata still looked at him confused, "Why do you ask?" She responded, questioning him instead of responding to his own.

Shikadai took a breath to prepare himself, "It's just that, during some of Boruto's rants, I noticed a trend, that when talking about the Hokage, he didn't just talk about himself, but also of you and his sister."

Hinata's eyes widen while Shikadai's mouth kept moving, "When he spoke in those moments, that when I thought there may be a bit of truth in his words, he always sounded so frustrated, and sad. He seemed to think it wasn't just him being affected, but you and, and especially Himawari."

Hinata's look turned into one of realization, "I see, I knew he was observant, and I had my suspicions. But I didn't know Borut paid close attention to how it was affecting us as well. I knew he paid close attention to Himawari, but I didn't know I was so obvious in my feelings as well."

"Its cause he cares about you too," Shikdadi stated, trying to cheer her up, "He used to say how you always tried to put on a brave face, and give the two of them as much love as you could to make up for the Hokage. But, he worried about whether or not you also took care of yourself enough."

That made Hinata smile a bit, "I guess I can't fault him for that," She stated, leaning back against the countertop and crossing her arms in a relaxed fashion over her chest, "While Naruto's been able to become a better father, as a husband, well."

She spoke no more. Knowing that Shikadai understood. She didn't know why, but she felt relaxed in telling that bit of information to Shikadai. Usually, she would be much more shy in that regard and revealing it to only close friends. But, she believed Shikdadi was mature enough to handle the information, and, she felt as though she finally needed to air some of these grievances.

Shikadai, for his part, did his best to respond in an as respectful manner as he could, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked such a personal question." He spoke apologetically, turning his head away.

But to his surprise, Hinata simply shook her head and smiled at him, "No need, while it was a bit strange for you to ask that question, I will admit. You did so with good intentions, and it gave me a chance to speak about some things I should've talked with someone a while ago." She told him with a thankful tone, before giving him an even brighter smile, "I'm so glad that my son has such a good friend."

Shikadai nervously rubbed the back of his head, "No problem, Mrs. Uzumaki."

Hinata got a playful smirked, "Shikadai?" She called out, causing him to look at her bright features, "No need for the Mrs, just call me Hinata," She winked.

The Mother almost laughed at how bright his face got.

Pushing herself off from leaning on the counter, Hinata took a step towards him, "Anyways," She began, about to put her foot down towards him, not noticing there was a small puddle that had built up from their dishwashing, "I think its time you-AHHH"

She didn't finish her sentence, as the moment she put her foot down, it slipped, causing her body to suddenly stumble forward, right towards Shikadai, who reached out to try and catch her.

While the two were ninja, and would have normally been able to effortless deal with something like this. At the moment, they were relaxed, their guards down, and their minds, a bit elsewhere. So it caused something that should've been effortless, to be riddled with mistakes.

With Hinata flailing her arms about above and bit in front of her, causing her chest to start bouncing about while arching it forward. Shikadai meanwhile, just extended her hands out towards her, palms open with a not so stable stance.

It caused Hinata to take them both to the kitchen floors. And have both their faces go scarlet at how their bodies were intertwined.

Hinata could feel Shikadai's hands planted firmly on her breasts. His palms pressing against her sensitive mounds as they were squished between her chest and his own as she was atop of him. Her hips resting on his thighs due to his smaller stature, while both her hands held above his head, causing the two to look straight at each other with wide, unsure eyes.

The two had a storm of emotions one through them. Hinata's more prevalent, this young boy was currently groping her. By accident of course, but still! Not to mention she was currently atop of him, her body keeping his palm planted firmly on her covered breasts. So if he was to pull away, she would need to get off.

So why didn't she?

Shikadai meanwhile, was almost fearful in his thoughts, his hands were currently on the breasts of the HOKAGE'S wife. He no doubt breaking a ton of rules, and he could only be terrified at those who could carry out the punishment. From the Hokage most likely, to his Father, and more scarily than the other two, his Mother. What concerned him the most was Hinata's reaction.

"Mrs.- Mrs. Uzumaki!" He stuttered out, his tone fearful as he tried to start an apology. And inadvertently moved his hips, which caused him to feel something very hard coming from him rub against her stomach. And Hinata's eyes widen momentarily in a way that caused him to flinch.

However, as he looked back up at her, Shikadai noticed something in her eyes change, narrowing at him in a way that made him feel like he was some sort of prey.

"Shikadai," She spoke, her tone calm despite the current situation, "I thought I told you to call me Hinata."

Shikadai could only let out a muffled gasp as her face dropped down. And her lips meet his own.

* * *

"Ahh!"

Shikadai flinched at the Hinata's gasp as he gripped her wide hips more and pushed his hips further forward. Barely able to keep his breathing under control as his dick was enveloped in a warm, moist, and oh so pleasant cavern that squeezed around him tightly. He had to bite his lip as to not pass out from the overwhelming sensation.

_ "Ahh~" _Hinata moaned out, gripping the sheets beneath her as she lowered her head, contemplating biting the fabric as well as to help stiffen her moans, her short hair falling pass down to help obscure her brightly blushing face.

Here she was, her shorts and simple white panties pulled down and bunched around over her knees, positioned on her hands and knees, all while presenting her lightly trimmed folds to her son's friend for him to use as he stepped out of his pants and underwear, freeing his pulsing erection. It was shameful, disgraceful, so wrong. At least Hinata had enough sense to use the guest bedroom rather than the one she and Naruto shared.

But Hinata pushed those thoughts away. A whim, that's what she acted on when she felt his erection, that coupled with his hands on breasts and her pent up needs and she made a decision she can never go back on.

A deep, lustful kiss right there in the kitchen to let him know her intentions, a husky offer to his ear that had him nod silently but eagerly, a quiet yet tense walk from the kitchen to upstairs as she lead him by the hand, all while giving him a soft smile to calm him down, while she made tried to make peace with her current course inwardly.

She couldn't wait anymore, not for Naruto, or anyone else. And with Shikadai, she believed it would be a good choice. Young though he may be, she knew he was matured and good-hearted. She believed he would understand the circumstances surrounding this, and that he wouldn't go babbling this to anyone, both out of honor, and fear. Plus she still felt bad about his loss at the chunin exams, due to her son's actions, and in turn, her inaction, so maybe this would also help show how grateful she was to him being a good friend to her son.

She could trust him with her infidelity. Use him to finally relieve that itch that had been building up for oh so long, and in return, give him a night worth remembering.

"Ahh!" Hinata gasped as she felt Shikadai's hips meet her large, smooth and luscious behind, indicating that he was now fully inside of her. Neither moving as Nara and Hyuuga adjusted to their current reality.

He was nowhere near as well endowed as Naruto. And no matter how hard Shikadi could try, Hinata knew it wouldn't be close to how Naruto could make her feel. But with how tight her walls had become, along with Shikdai's admittedly above average size would be more than enough.

_ "Ehhh~" _Hinata grit her teeth as she felt Shikdai take a deep breath, before moving his hips back slowly, and gently, push them back in.

_ "Ahh~" _ She moaned out as his hips once again pushed against her round, pale and dough-like ass. Its shape molding slightly to wrap around Shikdai's groin and hips before returning to its round shape as he pulled back.

The Nara Chunin repeated the motion several times, letting out gasps in his deep breaths, while Hinata let out moans that increased in tandem with his thrust. The boy adding just a bit more force and speed to them as he got more used to the feeling.

Despite the two having not shared a word since her husky offer in the kitchen, Hinata was able to convey to Shikadai that she had given him control, a simple look and nod when she pulled down her bottoms and positioned herself atop of the bed was all she gave him. And despite the stunned look he gave back, the slight nod he was finally able to return was enough.

_ "Haa~" _ Hinata moaned, her mouth widening more than before as Shikdai gave a particularly deep thrust, enough to produce a light smack from her behind, creating a small wave that rippled over the skin on her ass. And gave her a slight spark.

It reminded her of her times with Naruto, even if it was only a fraction of the pleasure he gave her. Her mind briefly wandering back to those when the two were young, and were able to drown in their lust and love for one another. Only for that sea of time they were able to spend together get shallower as time passed, no longer an ocean, or even a lake.

To the point where its size was just a small pond.

Hinata almost let out tears at the realization, barely able to keep them at bay due to the sudden, albeit light sparks that traveled through her body as Shikdai kept thrusting away behind her. The light smacks that were produced from the meeting of her ass and his hips getting louder with each passing thrust, slowly but surely filling the room with their sinful exchange. His intensity also growing as well as she could hear the sounds of light panting, the feeling of his hands on her hips tightening in a way that felt nice. His hips also starting to become a blur.

Their coupling was now producing a rhythm of slaps, smacks, and thrusts. Sounds and light moans and coos coupled with pants and the slight squeaking of the bed accompanying their motions. Hinata's breathes and gasp becoming hotter as Shikdai became more accustomed to her, and in turn, more comfortable in giving in to his desires.

It was nice, enjoyable, yes, but not mind-blowing. Enough for Hinata to have a slight smile on her face and give something more pleasant to focus. But not enough to truly scratch that itch.

Shikadai was holding back, still treating her like the Hokage's wife.

And right now, she believed she had no right to be that.

"-arder"

Shikadai paused, not knowing if he had heard right, only for the Hyuuga to repeat herself.

"Harder," She simply declared, her tone almost stern.

Shikadai was still too stunned to move, causing Hinata to look back at him, further shocking the boy with the look in her eyes, pleading, begging him to do what she asked.

Shikadai was powerless to disagree, his hips moving in a trance as pulled back, before slamming back inside her so hard the smack it produced was almost on par with the loud moan both participants got from it. Before being repeated, again, and again.

"AHHH!" Hinata gasped as her body was forced slightly forward, her ass cheeks rippling.

"Faster," She asked.

His hips obeyed. Speed and force working together to cause her ass to jiggle violently as his hips slapped against her once a second. Causing her breaths to finally start to hitch and pant as the sparks she felt grew in strength and her mind was becoming a bit hazier.

But it wasn't enough.

"Deeper! Shikadai! Use me, fuck me! Give me everything you have!" The Hyuuga demanded in a stern yet needing tone that had Shikadai pausing for a moment.

"Huh?" Hinata let out, confused as she felt him readjust himself to now kneel over her, his dick still inside her needy snatch while his legs were now bent in front of her own while his hands now moved to up to rest on the sides of her ribs. Only for his hips to come crashing down on her ass.

"Uuhhh!" Hinata gasped, feeling all the air in her lungs suddenly forced out from his thrust. Breathless gasps soon following as Shikdai repeated the motion again and again. Burying his dick deep inside her passage into places that hadn't been touched for a while, the force sending ripples along her body that force her to brace herself while his balls produced a smacking sound every time they meet the cervix of her ass.

Hinata almost laughed as she heard Shikdai panting loudly. She had pushed him over the edge, making him lose restraint as he did everything he could to take her up on her offer and let out all those pent up desires about her loose.

Hinata wanted this, no, it was more akin to saying that she felt like she didn't deserve to be treated like the Hokage's wife, to be obeyed and careful around.

She was cheating on Naruto, there was no denying that. And due to that, she couldn't be the Hokage's wife, be respected by Shikadai. She had to be something else at the moment, and so, she decided to give herself up to Shikdai, and please him as best she could. If just for this one night.

"Ahh!" The Hyuuga moaned as she felt the Nara reach down and cup her clothes breasts as they were pressed against the sheets while the rest of her upper body was lowered down and her ass arched up to get the most out of Shikdai's downwards thrusts. Her knees digging into the fabric while her lower legs flexed towards the ceiling in responses to his thrusts.

Hinata bit her lip as Shikdai's hands continued to maul at her clothes mounds. Her sweater, undershirt, and bra making it difficult for him to get a good enough contact, and from the slight growl she heard him produced, it was irritating him.

Pitying him, and also wanting to enhance her pleasure as well Hinata slightly pushed her chest off the bed, finding herself a bit surprised that they swayed slightly from Shikdai's thrusts, despite the many layers encasing them.

A testament to his effort.

Using one hand, she undid the velcro keeping hold of her short sweater, her large mounds immediately dropping down from the loss of one layer. Next, her hand went to the helm of her shirt, taking hold of it as she lifted it and grabbed ahold of the bridge of her bra between her breasts on the way. Finally freeing her mounds completely as they feel down and quickly swaying in a fast, chaotic motion from Shikdai'st thrust.

Only for his hands to soon take hold of the fleshy pillows, his fingers digging into the dough like skin as their size eclipse his hands. Hinata letting out a loud moan at the sensation. Her mind finally starting to become a hazing, pleasure-filled fog.

It was enough to have her lower her head, her short hair swaying along with the rest of her body as she let out cute yet lustful gasping moans every time Shikdai hard, fast, and deep into her needy snatch that he coupled with a grunt. Causing the skin on her ass to ripple as it jiggled violently, her lower legs flexing up, her arching to further jut her ass into the air, all while Shikadi's small fingers mauled at her breasts.

It had been so long since she had been taken like this. It felt, almost similar to Naruto. Only this time, there was only one dick she had to focus on.

"Hinata!" Shikadai suddenly gasped, calling her how she wished as he kept pounding away.

Hinata's eyes widen, hearing warning and urgency in his voice. She knew what he meant. And she only had one response.

"Give it to me!" She order.

Shikadai followed it, a few frantic thrusts of his hips following before he crashed them down one last time, burying his cock deep inside Hinata's passage as his dick convulsed and spasmed inside of her, the Nara letting out a loud grunting moan as he ejaculated.

Hinata moaned as she felt her passage being filled up with Shikdai's seed, begging to insert the seed from the heir to the Nara clan and family of the Kazekage into her womb. Unfortunately for them, the miracles of modern medicine and jutsu made their possibility a chance of zero. The Hyuuga gripping the sheets and tensing her body as her orgasm overtook her.

She almost cried at the feeling. Grunting slightly as she felt Shikdai lay atop her as he lost control of his body from finally finishing his intense orgasm. To finally obtain what she's needed for a while now. And now that she got. Her mind started to clear. And she expected the reality of her situation to settle in.

So, why didn't she feel more regretful?

She cheated on Naruto, had an affair with her son's best friend, who was also her husband's advisor and one of her dear friends. But, she couldn't find it in her to be as remorse as she originally thought.

But before she could dwell on the thought any longer, she unconsciously moved her hips slightly, and it caused her eyes to widen at what she felt.

Shikadai was still very hard.

She tilted her head back to look at the panting boy on her back, looking out of the corner of her eyes his tired form. Spent from their session.

But, in his eyes, she could see a fire was lit. A fire that would undoubtedly keep going and allow him to push his body so long as he willed it.

And when his gaze focused slightly on her, she felt that fire, being directed at her.

She shivered in anticipation.

* * *

_ "Slruup Mhmmm Mwwapp" _

Shikadai groaned in tired ecstasy as he leaned back into the cushions on the bed. His body bare, with the only thing covering it being many droplets of his sweat that drenched against the sheets, staining it. But they weren't the only thing staining the sheets, as Hinata's spit slipped down his cock and into the valley of her breasts, pooling towards the bottom and onto his lap before spilling over the sides into the mattress below.

Shikadai could barely look up at the Hyuuga MILF as she was as bare as he was, sweat glistening her skin as she held his pulsing and aching cock with her velvet and dough-like breasts, her palms holding their sides as she squeezed and kneaded his glands while her mouth engulfed his cock-head, swirling her tongue frantically and sensually over the red tip. Licking up the precum oozing from it and drinking it down.

Both their cheeks were flushed red from the obscene act, but neither could care, their minds were already hazy from drowning in lust. Shikadai could barely keep himself up, having cummed so many times already, he thought he'd never want to again after tonight, while Hinata had made sure to scratch that itch she's been having in so many ways and for so long now that it was almost fully satisfied.

Almost.

_ "Slluuurrpp!" _

Shikadai groaned as he felt the intensity of Hinata's blowjob increase, the compression of her tits rising along with it. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to his edge. And with that, he couldn't help but look back towards Hinata.

The woman looked at him with narrow eyes, releasing his dick from her mouth with a _ "Pwap~" _ as her tongue slithered over the tip poking out of the valley between her breasts.

It was too much for the Chunin, and so, gripping the sheets, he let out a loud, tired groan as his body tensed up. His cock convulsing wildly enough that Hinata felt her breasts vibrate slightly. Before his tip erupted in an orgasming climax, shooting wave after waves of his spunk into the air before it came back down. Load after load landing on Hinata's awaiting face as it coated her hair, cheeks, nose, and even an eye, with much of it into her open mouth.

As she donned a mask of seed, Hinata couldn't help but be impressed by how much Shikadai still had to offer, even if this appeared to be his last go. Still, she sighed in relief, even if he wasn't her husband, Hinata felt, content, enough so that almost all her worries washed away.

_ "Zzzzz~" _

Hinata opened her one, unstained eye at the noise, seeing Shikadai had passed out, clearly spent from all the fucking as exhaustion finally overtook him. A small, admittedly cute smile on his face.

Hinata couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips at the sight, remembering it had been a while since she had last seen him like that during one of their more passionate nights.

Which now brought her to elephant in the room, her husband.

Hinata decided, she couldn't tell Naruto about this, not in detail anyway.

But, it was clear now that something had to be done. Even after her admittedly very enjoyable romp with Shikdadi, she still held a complete love for Naruto, but she also knew that waiting for the time the two could just be lost with each other would be few and far between. So she believed they would need to find some way to let them let loose in between.

What was it that Ino called it? An '_open' _ relationship.

Oh, she would worry more about it tomorrow, for now, she was covered in cum, and feeling a desperate need to take a shower. So removing herself from the bed, the Hyuuga made her way out, taking one last look at the sleeping boy who had undoubtedly caused a great change in her marriage.

_ 'What harm will it do to spend a night under the covers,' _ She thought, she would indulge herself, and him for a bit when she got back from her shower.

* * *

_ "Sarada~" _Naruto groaned as he lay on the bed in the inn, unable to keep the tone of shameful pleasure from his voice as he looked at the Uchiha who laid between his legs, and more importantly with his cock in her mouth.

The girl let it go with a lewd pop that had Naruto shivering from how dirty it sounded, her small, thin hand stroking his member with amateurish yet still somehow impressive movements. Enough to make him groan again.

"Lord Hokage," She spoke with a tone mixed with nervousness, excitement, and a hint of sultry, "Don't worry about a thing, you've been working hard, I've seen the looks you've given to Aunt Shizune, Ino, my Mother, and even me, and its clear you need some relief, so allow me to be the one to give it to you."

Naruto groaned once again as she engulfed his large cockhead into her tight and small mouth, impressing him with how well she was able to accommodate his size.

He could only lean back into the sheets, he couldn't, no, wouldn't stop her. It just felt too good.

And so, resigning himself to a night of relief, if a shameful one, before letting out a sigh.

_ 'Hinata and I are gonna need to have a long talk when I get back.' _

**Author's Note:**

> So, wanted to do some Naruto MILFs, was in the mood for Kushina, thought about potential pairings and realized this combo seemed to have never been done, and went to work. Young Obito and Kushina seemed to play off each other nicely in a teasing way so this was fun to write. I might have another chapter in this story potentially with another desired Naruto MILF, but I don't know if/when it'll be released. Anyways, hope this was enjoyable. Later.


End file.
